deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BlackWarGreymon vs. Mewtwo
TheSoulofMelemele= Screenshot 2016-06-04 at 5.08.26 PM.png|Riolu-San Mewtwo VS Blackwargreymon.png|Apro319 Description Two beings genetically made in a lab experiment, but which is superior? The dark counterpart to the dragon slayer WarGreymon? Or the genetically modified clone of Mew, with human DNA? Interlude BlackWarGreymon BlackWarGreymon: Why should I take orders from you, when you are so weak? You need me to do your fighting for you. I must find a worthy opponent. Mewtwo (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iWgonJ85jY ) DEATH BATTLE! Results |-| Blipeddeeblah= BlackWarGreymon vs. Mewtwo is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. BlackWarGreymon Mewtwo Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa mewtwo_vs_blackwargreymon_by_fevg620-d8dtnbk.jpg|FEVG620 20150617190632.png|Argentinian Deadpool Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Description Pokemon vs Digimon! These 2 artifical beasts from rival franchises are ready to fight! Will BlackWarGreymon be seeing black or will Mewtwo have his mind blown? Interlude Wiz: In the world of Pokemon and Digimon- Boomstick: THERE ARE FREAKING AWESOME GENETIC BEATS! BlackWarGreymon, the dark clone of WarGreymon. Wiz: And Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon that everybody wants in Super Smash. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.... A DEATH BATTLE! BlackWarGreymon Wiz: BlackWarGreymon's story beings with Oikawa, a human from the real world who was possessed with the spirit of an incredibly evil Digimon named Myotismon. '''Boomstick: A.K.A the Digimon version of Edward Cull-... I CAN'T SAY IT. Wiz: Let's not bring THAT MOVIE up.. Boomstick: Well, THIS THING IS AWESOME. Wiz:Under the demonic Digimon's control, Oikawa created the Digimon Emperor, a human child and DigiDestined who would create Control Spires, monoliths of evil energy in the Digitial World, as well as covert his DNA into data to create Arukenimon and Mummymon, his half-Digimon/half-human loyal servants. Arukenimon used her strange power to mutate Control Spires into artificial Digimon, one spire created a Champion-level Digimon, 10 would create an Ultimate-level, and with 100 Control Spires she was able to create a Mega-Level artificial Digimon,- Boomstick: POSSIBLY THE BEST DIGIMON, EVER, BLACKWARGREYMON!!!'' Wiz: Unlike some other artificial Pokemon, BlackWarGreymon has concioussness. He refused to be a slave of the other mindless, controlled Digimon that created him. '''Boomstick: Being the epic Dragon Warrior he is, he deserves to refuse those weaklings. I MEAN, HE'S SO AWESOME. Wiz: BlackWarGreymon eventually set out to destroy the Destiny Stones, the objects that protect the balance between the Human World and the Digital World. But along the way, he questioned his own existence and questioned if he was truly a true being or just a mindless object. Boomstick: AND WHY DOES THIS THING QUESTION IF IT SHOULD EXIST OR NOT!? Wiz: Ask the creators of Digimon... Boomstick: Well, at his core he's still an awesome warrior who lives for battle! JUST LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiz: *sigh* Even though he is a Virus type Digimon, he has a sense of valor, actually. He detests any Digimon "weaker" then him. Boomstick: Too bad Digievolution is a thing... BlackWarGreymon would rule Digimon if it didn't exist. STUPID DIGIMON WRITERS! Wiz: BlackWarGreymon's signature atack is Gaia Force, also known as Terra Destroyer. Boomstick: Wait, I though BlackWarGreymon is practically Dark Type, not rock type? Wiz: Digimon names.... Gaia Force is a gigantic ball of emotion of karma in an energy ball, so it's basically dark. Boomstick: Ohhhh.... Wiz: Dramon Killer uses his claws, which is super effective against any Dragon, or 'Dramon' type Digimon. Boomstick: OH YEAH, HE'S A DRAGON SLAYER, ALRIGHT! Wiz: Black Tornado lets him spin around to make a tornado. Brave Shield allows him to combine two halves of a shield he carries with him to make a powerful shield. Boomstick: GETTING AWESOMER BY THE SECOND! Double Dragon Claw is a fire-based attack that slices at his opponent twice! Wiz: Chaos Slash is a normal dark slash, except that it may cause confusion. Boomstick: CONFUSION TO HOW AWESOME HE IS! Wiz: Screw Dragon Claw is a fiery spinning claw attack, and finally, Mega Meteor Fall summons many meteors to crash upon his enemy. BlackWarGreymon also has a form called BlackWarGreymon-X which doubles his power. BWG defeated MangaAngemon, and won. But he drew with WarGreymon and Imperiadramon. He lost to Malo Myostimon, as well. Boomstick: BLACKWARGREYMON IS A PERFECT DIDIGMON AND CAN'T DIE!!!!! Wiz: NOPE. BlackWar over there hates himself, as we mentioned earlier. He will still fight for his life, but sometimes he will get himself attacked on purpose. He's easily much slower then Mewtwo and also has no healing moves, whereas Mewtwo does have one. Boomstick: WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY DDCBCDUBDUVDBUDBUBUFVBVUVBF Mechanical Sounds. BlackWarGreymon: HE'S CONTROLLING YOU! Mewtwo Wiz: In the world of Pokemon, you don't get better then.. Boomstick: The only thing that rivals WarGreymon in pure awesomeness. Wiz: Yep. Mewtwo's story actually starts with a mafia-funded expedition to recover a fossil of Mew, at that point considered the strongest and rarest Pokémon who had ever lived, and possibly the missing link between all Pokémon life. Finding the remains was a success, and at the behest of Giovanni and Team Rocket's resources, the DNA locked within the remains was cloned, and then genetically modified, broken down, and modified again in order to create a Pokémon superior to Mew, superior to any Pokémon to have ever existed or ever will exist, a being called "Mewtwo". Boomstick: While both of these guys are awesome, they sure do have edgy backstories... Wiz: However, upon learning that he was a clone, a product of human engineering, Mewtwo shunned his creators and killed them. Without any knowledge of life or his purpose though, he was easily fooled by Giovanni, leader of the Team Rocket crime organization, to join him as his 'partner'. Boomstick: Why should Mewtwo go anywhere near that mofo.... ' Wiz: Eventually Giovanni let the facade of an equal partnership dissolve and declared Mewtwo as nothing more than his Pokémon property, hardening Mewtwo's heart and resolving his hatred of not only all humans, but of any Pokémon who would ally itself with humans. '''Boomstick: Y U HATE HUMANS, MEWTWU AND WHY THE HECK, WOULD YOU EVEN ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE CAUGHT BY A HUMAN THEN? ADBVSUDVBUDVBSDU-' Wiz: LAST WARNING, BOOMSTICK. '''Boomstick: Sorry. Wiz: As shown when he was still young, Mewtwo has the capacity for compassion and friendship ... but those aspects were lost after his mind was wiped, leaving him as a cold and savage fighting machine. His first memories were of scientists congratulating themselves for his existence and treating him as nothing but a thing, and he quickly snapped laying waste to all of them. Boomstick: And Mewtwo's cold look of humanity sure didn't help when Giovanni came.... geez, why do people hate this guy? Wiz: Even though some of his views of humans and Pokémon have changed, it cannot be denied that Mewtwo is a genetically-built weapon, the "Perfect Pokémon" and that shows when it fights. Mewtwo is cold and calculating, using his superior brain-power to win. Boomstick: Mewtwo, being the epic cat he is has many attacks. Confusion may sound like it only confuses the opponent, but there's only a small chance they will be confused, and it's mainly a psychic blast. Disable, well... disables the move that his opponent used last. Wiz: Safeguard shields him from status effects, and protect makes a barrier that blocks most attacks, but if it is used too much it won't work. Boomstick: LAMELAMELAME. Wiz: SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP. Furute Sight lets Mewtwo predict an attack that his opponent will use. Also, a couple of turns after using it he will get a powerful psychic blast. Boomstick: Psycho Cut makes a blade out of psychic energy. Wiz: DON'T DO MY JOB. Recover heals Mewtwo and Psychic can lift up objects, or his opponent. Swift launches stas at his opponent, and Aura Sphere is a sphere made out of fighting energy. Mewtwo has three trademark moves. Psystrike surrounds Mewtwo with a sphere of psychokinetic energy that expands outwards and explodes on enemy impact, perfect for taking down several opponents at the same time. I think you know what Teleport does, and Shadow Ball creates a sphere of electoplasm that launches towards the opponent and may lower there defenses. Boomstick: HYPER BEAM IS MEWTWO KAMEHAMEHA. MEWTWO DEFEATES GOKU AND SUPERMAN VDBCDBCDBCDJ! Mechanical Sound heard and sound of a door shutting heard. Wiz: I finally got him out. Just like how BlackWarGreymon has his BlackWarGreymon X form, Mewtwo has Mega Mewtwo Y and Mega Mewtwo X. Y is used more often and is more popular, so we will give Mewtwo his Y form. Mewtwo easily fought of six Genesect and drew with Mew. He got his butt handed to him by Mega Charizard X, though. Pretty strange that Mewtwo can defeat six legendary Pokemon and loses to a non-legendary one. But while Mewtwo is smart, he's nowhere near as strong as BWG and isn't as durable. None of his moves would be considered Super Effective against BWG, and BWG would most likely be super effective. He's Mewtwo, though. Mewtwo: The human sacrificed himself, to save the Pokemon. I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all share deep inside. I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. DEATH BATTLE! Inside a lab, a Pokeball opens. It wasn't a regular Pokemon that came out. It was the Legendary Genetic Pokemon, Mewtwo. Mewtwo: Hm? Mewtwo looks behind him only to see''' BlackWarGreymon', holding up his shield ready to fight. ''Mewtwo: If you want, I will fight you. FIGHT! Mewtwo fired three Shadow Balls in total, but all were blocked by BWG's shield. BlackWarGreymon's Claw suddenly goes on fire and slices Mewtwo through the lab. While he is flying Mewtwo levitates and teleports behind the 100 Control Spires. BlackWarGreymon was lifted and slammed against the floor seven times, and smashed through it on the last hit. BlackWarGreymon slices Mewtwo in the chest. Mewtwo: Can..t... Think... Mewtwo's psychic energy takes him out of his confusion. Mewtwo: Now It's my turn.... Mewtwo fires a blast, which confuses BlackWarGreymon. It holds up its shield and claws in a strange way, but Mewtwo fires a super-effective Aura Sphere and BlackWarGreymon snaps out of it. The Genetic Pokemon whacks BlackWar with his tail into another room of the lab. The 100 Control Spires holds up his shield from another hit and gathers Mewtwo's Karma. He fires a giant blast that sends Mewtwo flying. Mewtwo, who had a wound on his chest. Mewtwo holds up his hand. BlackWarGreymon stares at Mewtwo confused, but simply fires Gaia Force, but it doesn't work because Mewtwo used Disable. BlackWar's claw sets on fire as he spins Mewtwo through the lab. Mewtwo teleports both him and BWG back in. BlackWarGreymon uses Mega Meteo Fall to make several Meteors fly towards Mewtwo. #150 fights back, as all sorts of objects in the lab are gurled that cause gigantic damage to it. Both get up, and WarGreymon's dark clone gets the advantage as he spins into Mewtwo like a black tornado. Mewtwo uses Recover disables the attack again. Mewtwo fires a Hyper Beam, knocking BWG through the roof. He lands with a thud, and makes a gigantic crater. BWG's disable for Gaia Force runs out and he fires another one... Only to see that Mewtwo teleported away like it was nothing. Mewtwo: You are finished! Mewtwo uses Psychic to start pulling on BWG's neck. BlackWarGreymon roars in pain and tries to slash himself out, but it doesn't work. Mewtwo pulled BlackWarGreymon's head off completely. K.O.! Results Mewtwo throws the head on the wall causing it to explode into a bloody mess. Boomstick: I'M BACK.......... WAIT, NONONONONO Wiz: Even though BWG was phsyically stronger, brains is always better then brawn. Boomstick: And brain is DEFINETLY better then brawn when you can disable attacks easily, or just teleport away. Wiz: Mewtwo can take on Mew, who has the DNA of all Pokemon. He even created a storm so big that earth could've had all life wiped from it! Plus, Mewtwo's telekinises would just rip BWG's shield out of his claws. Boomstick: BWG had his mind-blown! Wiz: The winner is Mewtwo! Aftermath Lucario jumps out of a portal. He looks around the Digital World and sees Renamon. Both get in a fighting stance. FIGHT! Who would you be rooting for? Mewtwo BlackWarGreymon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years